This study will extend to males previous findings that women with depressed mood demonstrate greater cardiovascular responses to mental stress tasks than normal women. It will also assess whether pain measures are linked to cardiovascular and sympathetic reactivity, both in nondepressed subjects and subjects with depressed mood, who may experience sympathetic dysregulation. Gender differences will be explored, since males and females differ in cardiovascular response to stress, sensitivity to several modalities of pain, and incidence of both depression and chronic pain disorders. A second related study will investigate the stability of pain sensitivity across days when salt intake changes in both men and women in an older sample (approximately ages 45-60 vs 18-49 for the first study.